


Traitor!

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: French Revolution, Gen, Imprisonment, Rescue Missions, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Lafayette is arrested for treason and tortured...essentially.





	Traitor!

**Author's Note:**

> I read an article on the imprisonment of the Marquis de Lafayette and had to write this. Some is historically accurate, some is not. As usual.
> 
> Va te faire enculer: Go fuck yourself. 
> 
> Casse-toi: fuck off/go away
> 
> Laissez-moi tranquille: Leave me alone
> 
> s'il vous plaît: please

Lafayette had heard about the decree calling for his arrest as a traitor. He knew the death penalty awaited him in France, so he found himself crossing the Austrian border, hoping for refuge. 

“Halt! You’re under arrest as an enemy of monarchy! Move and you’ll be shot!”

He froze, knowing he didn’t have a choice but to comply. The Austrian soldiers bound his wrists and ankles together before taking him to an undisclosed prison in Austria. Needless to say, Lafayette was furious and slightly terrified. “Va te faire enculer!”

The soldiers ignored the angry general and kept walking. Not too long later, he was being unbound and shoved into a cell. “Might want to watch what you say, Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette.” They walked away, leaving the French general fuming with rage. “CASSE-TOI!” 

One of them turned around and narrowed his eyes. “You want to go there, Lafayette? Do you really want to go there?”

Lafayette glared back. “I stand by what I said, every bit of it!”

The soldier just laughed. “Alright then. We know how to deal with people like you.” With that, he walked away, disappearing behind another door. Lafayette sat down on the bench inside his cell, hoping they just wouldn’t come back at all, but he didn’t get so lucky. Within a few minutes, two different soldiers grabbed him and brought him into a dimly lit, concrete room before tightly bounding his wrists and ankles to a wooden chair. Lafayette started internally panicking but tried not to show it physically. The first soldier brought a red hot iron close to his face, taunting him.

“You’re not so tough now are you?”

Lafayette pressed the back of his head against the chair to try and stay away from it. "Laissez-moi tranquille!"

The first soldier turned around smirking. “Lukas, bring me the thumbscrew. Apparently this man doesn’t know when to shut up!”

Lafayette’s face paled and he curled his fingers into his palms the best he could. “Non...don’t do this...s'il vous plaît!”

Lukas rolled his eyes and forced one of Laf’s fingers into the vice. “Shut your fucking mouth, Gilbert.”

Lafayette tried fighting him but he was strapped down too tightly to do much. The first soldier, Jonathan, kept bringing the hot iron very close to any patch of visible skin, just to make Laf squirm in fear. “You look so pathetic, Lafayette. So sad that you’ll be guillotined soon.”

Lukas took his sweet ass time cranking the vice, putting more and more pressure until it elicited a scream from his prisoner. He then released the pressure and repeated the process several more times. “Well at least you’re not talking for once.” 

Lafayette was starting to lose his mind from the pain and torment. Tears had started rolling down his cheeks and it was all he could do not to full out sob in front of his torturers. Jonathan saw it in his face as well and pressed the iron to his lower arm, making a hole in the uniform fabric and searing into his skin. Between the intense heat from the iron and the intense pain from the vice, Lafayette had started losing consciousness. He was tough and could handle pain, but he had his limits. And those limits had been crossed. The soldiers seemed annoyed and shoved him back into his cell, deciding it wasn’t as amusing when their prisoner wasn’t reacting as much anymore.

Lafayette woke up after what seemed to be several hours, but he couldn’t be sure. He sat against the wall, his arm still burning from where the iron had touched and three of his fingers were slightly swollen from the vice. He looked up a few minutes later to see yet another guard approach his cell. Laf began to feel nauseous from terror and pain. “Please, just kill me. I don’t want to go through that again!”

The soldier grabbed him by the arms and forced him upright. “Pull yourself together. Me and a few other guards are taking you to the countryside by carriage to sustain your mental and physical health. We can’t have you dead or insane right now.”

There were a few other pairs of footsteps. “Matthew, come on. We don’t have all day!”

Matthew sighed and put the weakened French general on a carriage, with a guard behind the carriage on horseback, and a corporal right next to him. They rode off to the countryside for fresh air and a peaceful environment. They arrived about 15 minutes later. The guards climbed out of the carriage, but Lafayette stayed put. He had no interest in walking, and he sure as hell wasn’t giving them the satisfaction of bossing him around right now. He was obviously still livid about being tortured the night before.


End file.
